


Snuggle Buddies

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [15]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is upset and Ella brings over the perfect things to comfort him and maybe make things better between him and Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> Yay! Another one done off my List of Insanity! And I more than made my goal for this month on how many stories I was going to finish :-) I have to make dinner now…so I’m going to post this and run!

“I want to know if I need to make plans to hide the body,” Ella said when Greg opened the door.

“It was just a disagreement, El,” Greg responded, opening the door wider so she could enter the apartment.

“I don’t care, _Greg_ , he’s not allowed to be rude or mean to you. He knows this. He and I had words already.”

“El-la,” Greg whined. “What did you do?”

“I don’t mean today,” Ella assured him. “But he was warned.” She wrapped her arm around him, steering him towards the bedroom. “I have ice cream and movies. Go get in bed and we’ll snuggle and plot Nick’s downfall.”

“Ells, we don’t need to plot,” Greg protested, even as he flopped on the bed. “I don’t want to engineer his downfall.”

“Oh, so we’re back to the first option then? Hiding his body?” Ella asked. Without checking, she went to his dresser, rifling through his drawers and finding a t-shirt and boxers to change into. “Pick a movie,” she instructed as she shimmied out of her jeans.

Greg rifled through the sack, finally pulling out a lurid pink case and tossing it to her as she finished changing. “Here. This one.”

“ _Down with Love_. Good choice.” Ella put the movie in before crawling into bed next to Greg. She fished the ice cream containers out of the freezer bag, handing one to Greg as the movie began. He nestled down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder as he dug into his container. “When you’re ready to talk…” she started.

“Not quite yet,” he mumbled, his mouth full of Phish Food.

As the infamous phone scene (and really Ella knew Greg wasn’t himself when he simply watched the scene and didn’t comment on the innuendos that flew fast and furious during it), drew to a close, she began to poke him. “You need to talk to me.”

“Watch the movie,” he responded.

“Talk.”

“Movie.”

“Greeeeg.”

“Ellaaaaa.”

“I _will_ turn off the movie and consider taking your ice cream until you talk to me,” she threatened.

“I thought you came over to comfort me,” he whined.

Ella rubbed the top of his head. “I did, but I also know you need to talk.”

“I don’t wanna talk. It’s stupid,” he answered, digging at his ice cream.

“GG.” Ella sighed and slid her hand through Greg’s hair. “It’s not stupid if it upset you. Would you please tell me what happened?”

Greg mumbled something in response and when Ella nudged him, he sighed, and replied in a louder voice, “I told Nick I wanted to talk to a couple of the lab rats about our relationship. Not all of them and maybe not even yet, but I just…” Greg sighed again. “I want my other friends to know. I’m not ashamed of Nick. And I know he’s not ashamed of me. I know that’s not the reason. I just…”

“You just wanna be able to share how happy you are,” Ella guessed.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Greg rested his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. “At this point the only person I can talk to is you. At least about how I feel about Nick. And I never realized how few friends I had outside of the lab. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not upset about _that_. But I’ve got the best guy, someone I _know_ loves me and cares about me and I can’t _tell_ anyone!”

“Okay. You need to calm the fuck down. Because you’re going to stroke yourself out and that is not going to make your boy happy.” Ella thumped him lightly on the back. “Is there a _reason_ for him making this comment? Or is he just wanting to keep you all to himself? Because I don’t think Nick would say that just because.”

Greg sighed _again_ and rubbed his head against Ella. “He’s not. Technically speaking as members of the same team, we’re not allowed to be involved in a relationship. It’s not _as_ bad as if Nicky was my supervisor, but since he’s the senior CSI… We could be really screwed if…” He knocked himself on the head. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Well, you said it. Not me. But why are you an idiot?”

“Nick wasn’t objecting because I wanted to tell my friends. He was objecting because they could accidently out us to someone in higher authority that could force us into a position of splitting us up or forcing one of us to quit. And I wasn’t thinking about that; which is why I’m the idiot.”

“It doesn’t mean you’re an idiot, darlin’, it just means you’re thinking about things a different way. Nick is a little more used to having to protect himself and, I won’t say having to hide, but not always being able to tell the whole truth. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I don’t know what he wanted. I just…” He thunked his head back down onto her shoulder. “I wanna share…”

Ella poked him in the side. “Yeah. You don’t need to share. You do too much sharing sometimes, GG.” He giggled as she tickled him and tried to squirm away from her, but she followed him, continuing to tickle his side.

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Nick asked from the doorway.

Greg threw his arms out, almost smacking Ella in the face. “Niiiiicky! Come cuddle with us!”

Nick rolled his eyes towards Ella. “I don’t see any bottles. How much sugar did you give him?”

Ella tipped the container Greg had been eating out of towards her so she could see into it. “About half a pint. So he’s not really on a sugar high.”

“So it’s just Greg being Greg then?” Nick questioned. He oomped as Greg grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. “Hey! Why are you being grabby?”

“Want you to lay down with us,” Greg answered with a pout.

“So not into a threesome,” Nick answered.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Ella commented. She kissed Greg on the side of the head before sliding out from under him and moving around the side of the bed to kiss Nick on the cheek. “Talk to your boy,” she whispered to him. “I’ll see you later, GG.”

“Bye, Ells,” Greg called.

“Let me walk you out,” Nick told her.

“There’s no need. I promise I’ll leave,” Ella said.

“I just want to make sure you’re safe,” Nick replied. “It’ll make us both feel better.”

“You wanna cuff me, too? Just to make you feel better of course,” Ella said.

“I uh.” Nick blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m just teasing you, sugar,” Ella told him with a grin. “If you wanna walk me out that’s fine. But otherwise, I’ll head out on my own.” She grabbed her jeans from where she’d thrown them and pulled them back on.

“You gonna be okay for a minute?” Nick asked Greg. When the younger man nodded, he leaned over and kissed him briefly before following Ella out into the living room. “Did Greg call you?” he asked as she finished packing up her backpack.

“Are you asking me to tell you what we talked about, Nick? Because I’d think you’d know by now that I won’t tattle on GG.” Ella crossed her arms as she stared at him.

Nick sighed, rubbing the top of his head. It was obvious he wanted to tug on his hair, but it was currently too short to do that. “I’m not asking you to…tattle on Greg. I’m asking if he called you…when he needed someone to talk.”

She relaxed a little. “Yes. He called me. But _you_ need to talk to _him_ , not me.”

“I will,” Nick started. “Let’s get you…”

Ella shoved him back towards the bedroom. “ _You_ go talk to your boy. I can get myself out to my car. Believe me if I have trouble, you’ll hear me scream.”

Nick grinned at her comment. He’d heard her scream before at the bar and had little doubt that they’d hear her if she ran into trouble. “All right.” Leaning over, he hugged her briefly. “Thank you.”

“Not sure why you need to thank me, but…” She shrugged. “Okay.” She shoved him again. “Go. GG. Now.” She waited until he headed back in the right direction before showing herself out. Hopefully that would get him to ask the right questions.

Greg was curled up on the bed when Nick got back to their bedroom, his ice cream melting on the night stand. “Hey,” Nick greeted him softly. “You feeling okay? Have a little too much ice cream?” He ran a gentle hand down Greg’s back.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Greg rolled over and looked at him. “Come to bed?”

“Just let me put your ice cream away and lock up. I’ll be back in a minute.” Nick leaned down to kiss Greg briefly before grabbing the pints of ice cream.

When he returned a few minutes later, he found Greg sprawled across the bed instead of curled up; which was a much more normal position when he was in bed alone. Rather than immediately disturbing the younger man, Nick stripped off his clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before sliding into the bed. Greg snuffled as he wrapped himself, octopus-like, around whatever part of Nick he could reach. “Hiiii,” he mumbled.

Nick rubbed the top of his head. “Hi. You still awake? Wanna talk to me now?”

“Nope. Not gonna talk. Sleeping now.”

“Answer me this at least?” Nick asked. “Are you still upset with me?”

“Yes and no.”

“That’s… decisive.” Nick shifted, trying to look Greg in the eye. “Want to explain that?”

“I… It means…” Greg sighed, then nuzzled his head against Nick’s neck. “I’m still upset. A little. But not necessarily at you.” Before Nick had a chance to respond, he continued, “I understand why you told me no when I wanted to tell the lab rats. I just… Can you understand that I just want to share how happy I am with my friends?”

“Yes.” Nick tilted Greg’s head up so he could kiss the younger man. “But can you understand that I’m just trying to protect you?”

“Yes.” Greg snuggled back against him. “Which is why I’m not upset with _you_.”

“I think I can live with that. We’ll figure out a way to tell them, Greg. It just can’t be right now.”

“And I can live with that,” Greg told him. “Sleep now?”

“Absolutely.” Nick pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.” He looked down; expecting a reply from Greg, but the other man was already asleep. Nick smiled at that and wrapped his arms around Greg, holding him tightly. He could definitely live with that.

 

 


End file.
